Nunca podría tenerte miedo
by Altair-san
Summary: Unas cortas pero importantes palabras podían alterar el temperamento de Ulquiorra, Orihime fue consiente de ello demasiado tarde. One-shot.


**¡Hola! :3 aquí les dejo un pequeño one-shot que escribí, espero lo disfruten.**

**Recuerden que los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Tite kubo ^^**

* * *

- Ya termine – dijo una pelinaranja dejando la cuchara sobre un plato vacío.

El espada se acercó a ver el plato satisfecho para luego colocarlo en una bandeja sobre un pequeño carrito, Orihime lo notó distinto, estaba cansado ¿Y cómo no? Hace poco Aizen le dio la orden de vigilarla cada noche, la razón es porque ella sufría constantes pesadillas que la perturbaban y no la dejaban ejercer su labor de manera correcta.

Arrugó la falda de su uniforme, se sentía culpable, a pesar de que se lo pregunte él no lo admitiría, respondería con un "Eso no importa" o algo similar.

- Volveré en una hora… - se escuchó la voz del ojiverde dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Espera Ulquiorra! – Orihime se levantó del sofá con rapidez para alcanzarlo, pero tal acción solo dio resultado a un tropiezo haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahh… -balbuceó un poco sonrojada por su torpe intento por detenerlo. Se puso de pie con cuidado y luego se acercó al carrito que llevaba él – Déjame que lo lleve yo a la cocina esta vez.

- Sabes que no puedes salir de aquí, no sin la orden de Aizen-sama.

- ¡Por favor! – Sonrió – solo es a unos cuantos pasos de aquí, no tardaré, lo prometo.

Ulquiorra soltó un suspiro y le dejó el carrito:

- Bien, pero si te pasa algo camino allá no será mi problema.

- Solo voy a la cocina – no pudo evitar reír. Sabía que no era preocupación, solo era su deber velar por su seguridad por órdenes del ex capitán, pero exageraba a veces - ¡Espérame aquí, por favor!

* * *

Pasando cinco minutos Orihime ya se encontraba regresando a su habitación, aunque fuese por un corto tiempo el haber salido de ahí y de paso haber ayudado a Ulquiorra le hizo sentirse feliz.

Entró sin tocar la puerta, después de todo no había necesidad según ella:

- Ya ves, no tarde ¿cier…

Abrió sus orbes con sorpresa al ver al pelinegro sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, estaba cabizbajo y con los ojos cerrados.

**¿Está durmiendo?**

Orihime se acercó cuidadosamente hasta el espada sin despertarlo, definitivamente estaba dormido:

- Ulquiorra… - murmuró cerrando sus ojos un poco… "Lo sabía" "Estabas muy cansado ¿cierto?"

Se sentó a su lado para verlo con más detenimiento, de cierta forma le gustaba encontrarlo así, era una faceta que nunca observó en él.

"Con que así es Ulquiorra cuando está dormido…" pensó "Se ve tan… humano." Se sonrojó con tan solo pensar eso, se alejó un poco "pe… pero ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre ver a Ulquiorra de esa forma y más cuando está dormido?!" se dijo con las manos en sus mejillas "¡So… Soy toda una acosadora!"

Volvió a mirar al espada, esta vez manteniendo más distancia.

"Ahora que conozco ese lado de Ulquiorra… ¡Me faltan muchos más por conocer!" sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente "¡Sí! ¡Como ver a Grimmjow sonrojado! ¡O sino…"

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver a Ulquiorra despertando:

- ¡Ul… Ulquiorra! – Exclamó sonriendo un poco - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

El arrancar tocó su cabeza viendo a su alrededor:

- Esta no es mi habitación ¿verdad?

- No, es mía – rió – Me da gusto saber que al fin te tomaras un poco de tu tiempo para descansar.

- ¿Por qué te daría gusto algo como eso? – Le dirigió la mirada – Esto no debió pasar… si Aizen-sama se entera…

- No tiene por qué enterarse, yo no le diré nada, después de todo es mi culpa que hayas estado tan cansado…

- No estaba cansado.

- Sabia que dirías algo así… - entrecerró sus orbes con una pequeña sonrisa – pero te has quedado dormido cuando te encontré, eso dice mucho.

El pelinegro sintió un pequeño fastidio al oír eso, no le gustaba que la humana tuviera razón:

- Ver dormir a Ulquiorra es reconfortante – añadió.

- ¿Todo este tiempo te has quedado viéndome?

- ¡Ah! ¡No… digo sí! Bu… bueno… - se volvió a sonrojar – Es… es que… ¡Perdón! ¡No fue intencional!

- Hmm… no deberías ser tan confiada, mujer.

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Qué tal si te hacia algo mientras dormía?

- ¿Acaso eres sonámbulo? – Orihime no pudo evitar considerar eso.

Ulquiorra se quedó callado y bajo un poco la cabeza. Ella lo observó por unos cuantos segundos para luego volver a sonreírle:

- Creo que a veces exageras ¿no? Además ¿Cómo no quieres que tenga confianza? Recuerda que me pediste que te llamara solo por tu nombre Ulquiorra.

- Eso es distinto – aclaró clavándole la mirada a la joven, la cual de repente borró su sonrisa – No me gustan las atribuciones humanas, no confundas las cosas, tú deberías tenerme miedo.

Orihime se sorprendió ante tal comentario, comenzó a jugar con sus manos pensando en que debería decir:

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

- ¿Y porque no? Te secuestré ¿o acaso lo olvidaste? Para variar te presione poniendo en juego la vida de tus amigos – respondió con seriedad – Te digo las cosas tal como son, no me importa si te lastiman; los humanos son tan vulnerables ¿Lo sabias?

El ojiverde se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Orihime ni bien terminó de hablar ¿Se estaba burlando?

- ¿Y tú sabias que cuando duermes te ves más humano? Después de todo, tienes la forma de uno.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…

**Más… ¿Humano?**

¿Cómo se atrevía ella a decirle semejante disparate? No podía evitar sentir ira y odio dentro de sí, esa humana ya le tomó demasiada confianza:

- ¿Ulqui…?

No pudo terminar aquella pregunta cuando el espada la recostó con fuerza sobre el sofá colocándose sobre ella, aprisionó sus muñecas con una de sus manos y la otra la colocó alrededor de su cuello, en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima y ella a él tampoco:

- ¿Me tienes miedo ahora?

Orihime no podía moverse, se encontraba muy incómoda y pensaba que su respuesta podría empeorar su estado:

- Ulquiorra… me duele…

- No te pregunte eso – se acercó al rostro de la joven examinando sus ojos con frialdad - ¿No tienes miedo?

La pelinaranja se dio cuenta que forcejear era inútil, el arrancar tenía mucha fuerza como era de esperarse:

- No… solo estoy nerviosa…

- ¿Nerviosa? – repitió en voz baja para luego aproximarse a su oído.

- Ul… Ulquiorra ¿Qué haces…?

- Yo quiero que me tengas miedo, mujer – murmuró haciéndola estremecer por completo.

- Ya te dije… - su cara se hallaba totalmente roja – yo no te tengo miedo… ¿Cómo podría tenerle miedo a alguien que siempre cuida de mí? A alguien que a pesar de causarle problemas me protege en todo momento… no podría tenerte miedo Ulquiorra…

El arrancar distancio su rostro del de ella, todo lo que dijo… "Seguía confundiendo las cosas"

- Es mi deber, solo lo hago por eso – presiono con más fuerza el frágil cuello de la joven – sino tuviera que acatar esa orden…

- ¿Me matarías?

La intervención de la ojigris hizo sorprender al espada:

- ¿Me matarías… Ulquiorra? – Sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos y a la vez tan apagados, logró ver cierta inseguridad en los ojos del pelinegro, sin embargo aun así quería saber la respuesta – Respóndeme, por favor.

En eso sintió como él liberaba sus muñecas y su cuello, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas cubriendo su rostro:

- Ulquiorra… yo te…

- Silencio – ordenó entrecerrando sus orbes. No iba a permitir que terminará aquella frase, ella se hallaba confusa respecto a todo esto, solo estaba confundida – Deja de llorar, es molesto.

Volvió a reponerse en el sofá dejando por fin en libertad a Orihime, pero ella se mantuvo recostada sin dejar de llorar:

- ¿No me oíste? Dije que dejaras de llorar.

- Pe… pero tú… tú… - sus llantos le impedían hablar con claridad – tú… no me has… res… respondido…

- No tengo que hacerlo.

Pudo ver como ella poco a poco se reponía sentándose en el sofá, la única diferencia es que sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo:

- No me hagas callarte a la mala…

- Tú… tú me matarías ¿no es así?

- Mujer, sigues con eso…

- Creí que… yo creí…

- Estas confundida mujer… confórmate con que por el momento te voy a proteger siempre, aun así sea con mi vida, tengo que hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

Orihime calló su llanto al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del arrancar, este se puso de pie y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su hakama:

- Y no estés segura de lo que sientes ahora, ya que luego te podrías arrepentir – La joven se entristeció un poco secando sus lágrimas – ahora vuelvo, iré por una caja de pañuelos.

Salió de la habitación dejando que el silencio ronde rápidamente. Orihime se quedó mirando aquella puerta por donde salió el espada, volvió a sonreír secando la última lágrima. ¿Qué se podría arrepentir? Eso nunca pasaría, estaba muy segura de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, como deseaba que Ulquiorra en algún momento comience a preocuparse realmente por ella:

- No le tengo miedo… - susurró tocando su pecho – Nunca podría tenerle miedo…

**Mis sentimientos nunca cambiaran**

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado! gracias de antemano por leer ^^**

**Y recuerden que los review son bien recibidos :3**


End file.
